Mermaid girl
Lyrics Original I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long I lived in an ocean, in a coral palace Grown up in comfort sweet princess Sugar and spices and all that's nice The missing ingredient was just your presence One day a witch gave me lovely legs To come up to your side I know this dreamy world's a fairytale But could you kiss me here I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Bubbles sparkle and disappear Into the deep blue sea I know my life is a sad fairytale So could you wipe my tears I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Long Version I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long I lived in an ocean, in a coral palace Grown up in comfort sweet princess Sugar and spices and all that's nice The missing ingredient was just your presence One day a witch gave me lovely legs To come up to your side I know this dreamy world's a fairytale But could you kiss me here I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long When the sun is gone, stars appear in darkness Noticed you've chosen another princess Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme Dance alone with smile for you till sunrise That day I gave her my clear voice Instead of a shiny day I know this silent song's a fairytale Ah could you hear me please I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Bubbles sparkle and disappear Into the deep blue sea I know my life is a sad fairytale So could you wipe my tears I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Waiting for a honey man De-dup-i-dip-i sing a song Love me take me there I'm a twinkle little mermaid girl Oh I'm in a heavenly world De-dup-i-dip-i call my name De-dup-i-dip-i hold me long Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Mermaid girl appears on the beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. It contains the final version's verse and a new one. The location test lyrics are not used. *Another long version, Mermaid girl (Extended RRVer.), appears on Ryu☆'s 3rd album, Rainbow☆Rainbow. *An eurobeat remix of Mermaid girl by DJ Command, titled Mermaid girl -秋葉工房MIX-''', appears in beatmania IIDX 19 Lincle. *A speed remix by Ryu☆, titled '''Mermaid girl (Ryu☆Remix), appears on the cyber beatnation 2 - Hi Speed conclusion-'' CD. **A short edit of this remix appears in REFLEC BEAT limelight. Trivia *The capitalization of Mermaid girl's artist name was '''CREAM PUFF' during the beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem location tests. **Also, the lyrics of Mermaid girl were different in the location test version. *'Mermaid girl's' lyrics were inspired by The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Anderson. *With the removal of both ドキドキ妄想空回りシンドローム (ドキ・カラ) and ロマンティックあげるよ, Mermaid girl is currently the only song in the arcade pop'n music series to have Kirara as a rival character. *'Mermaid girl's' original NORMAL and battle HYPER charts' notecounts are tied. Music Comment I spread a sad melody and a cute voice, welcome to the fantasy world. Song Production Information Halka From the group HHH, here is Halka. This time, Halka and moimoi have teamed up to form a new group, called Cream Puff. Well, for the genre Bubblegum Dance, one important thing is to have cute vocals! When I asked to add this type of song, they said they "would do it", but it took a few years. Finally, after a while, they allowed me to do it! Along with this came the responsibility of producing this. For me to write the lyrics... it was a big responsibility. I remember thinking about them when awake or asleep. After a while, the shiny song Mermaid Girl was born. The amount of revisions and the finished product differed greatly from the original. As for the singer of the song, it is no other than the super cute vocalist from Supernova, moimoi! And Mr. Ryu☆, with his great reputation for catchy melodies and sparkly sounds, came to help too! With this great duo helping, the completion of this song far surpassed my expectations!!! Even now, I still have great nostalgia over those happy days☆ Please enjoy this song! moimoi Hi everyone♪, I'm moimoi ☆ ☆ ☆. One day, I received the lyrics to this shiny and sparkly melody. I watched it, and the moment I listened to it, my hair shined in rainbow colors! Wanting to project this image, I sung very hard! Special thanks go out to Ryu☆ and Halka for making such a wonderful song. Now everyone! ♪ ♪ ♪ Let us go to a world with rainbows together... Ryu☆ Hey, it's Ryu☆, the one in charge for the sound of Cream puff/Mermaid Girl. Because of the directions of Halka P, I am proud of making this great song! I look forward to seeing a lot of plays for this song! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 160). pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Mermaid girl Jacket.PNG|Mermaid girl's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Beatmania Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Let's Go! Pop'n Quest Category:Moimoi Songs